


Worth the Wait

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cum Play, Desk Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: Santana loves control but she loves handing it over to her boyfriend even more.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Santana Lopez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [napsugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsugar/gifts).



> Did an exchange with napsugar, who wrote an AMAZING Finntana fic that you should check out if you haven't. It's been a while since I've actually written anything so I hope that this isn't too terrible.

If you asked anyone at McKinley High to describe Santana Lopez in one word, she’d bet any kind of money that every single one of them would say ‘ _bitch’_ or ‘ _slut’._

Okay, Britt would probably describe her as cuddly or soft or a unicorn, but to everyone else? She’s definitely either a bitch or a slut.

And it’s not like Santana cares that that’s what they think of her. If anything, she’s glad for it - proud, even; she wears those titles with honor. Because when someone calls her a bitch or a slut, what Santana really hears is that she’s got the control - she’s got the _power_ \- and that’s what she craves more than anything. 

The best part of being a bitch to someone is controlling how they feel in that moment; if she sees Rachel Berry smiling a little too widely for her liking one day, all Santana has to do is call her a ‘midget troll who will never do anything beyond clean a Broadway stage’ and just like that, Rachel’s not smiling anymore.

And that’s what Santana loves most about sex too. She loves being in control of a guy’s pleasure, watching him squirm and beg for her to get them off, to see how much they’re willing to do to get what they want. 

It’s such a fucking power trip and nothing makes her hotter than having a naked boy at her mercy. 

That’s what she thought anyway, before she started dating Sam.

Sam Evans is hot as hell - she’s talking most popular member of a world famous boy band hot - but Santana had him pegged as a beta male from the second she laid eyes on him and heard his weak attempt at game. 

He’s sweet and nice, speaks that weird language from Avatar, does shitty impressions completely unprovoked, and most importantly, was incredibly easy to manipulate into breaking up with Quinn to date her.

Suffice it to say, Santana expected Sam to be as pliable as every other boy in school, and he is in a lot of ways. 

Just not when it comes to sex. 

But it turns out that the one thing Santana likes more than having all the power during sex is having none at all, so as always, it still works out for her in the end.

*

The first time they made out, Sam left her with a neck littered in bruises, but Santana brushed it off because his lips are so humongous, it seemed to make sense. 

But when he broke the clasp of her bra rounding second base and then made her come so hard she squirted for the first time when he went down on her, Santana realized she had gotten Sam all wrong.

As sweet and goofy and kind as he is in the streets, Sam Evans is a freak in the sheets.

And in the car and the choir room and the kitchen and the locker room and the back row at the movies and the empty classroom during their free period.

Which is exactly where they are now.

Sam has Santana bent across the teacher’s desk, ass in the air, Cheerios skirt flipped up over her back and her spanks around her ankles. 

He’s squeezing her hip with one hand and pressing the side of her face against the wooden surface with the other, while he splits her asshole open, over and over again, with his fat cock, raw. 

It hurts and feels so damn good at the same time, but not quite enough to get her off; Santana loves anal, but can’t get off on it alone, and Sam knows that. 

Sam always knows just how to play with Santana to get her where he wants her, and when she woke up to a text telling her to wear her princess plug to school today, she knew exactly what she was in for. 

And as torturous as it’s going to be - as it already is - Santana knows she’s going to love every second of it, because she always does.

“Do you want to come, Santana?” Sam asks, even though he already knows she does and she already knows he won’t let her. 

But she still answers anyways, like a good girl.

“Yes,” she moans, curling her fingers around the edge of the desk to stop them from finding their way between her legs to give herself the relief she’s craving. “Fuck yes, please, Sammy, can I come?”

Santana knows how much Sam loves it when she begs, and if she’s honest, she gets off on it too. Maybe not the actual begging so much as when he denies her, but there is something really fucking hot about being so submissive that she has to resort to begging her boyfriend to get her off.

Sam growls low in his throat, almost like a hum, as he pretends to consider giving her what she desperately wants. 

But neither of his hands move from where they’re controlling her to reach for her clit, and his thrusts just get faster instead of faltering.

“I don’t think you’ve earned it yet,” Sam decides, squeezing her hip as her ass tightens around his cock, swallowing every inch of him again and again. “Do you wanna know how you can earn it, baby?”

This is the part that Santana never knows what to expect because it’s different every time. Sam teasing her, using her to get himself off, denying her pleasure and making her wait, that’s a game he loves to play and she does too, but what he does to make her earn that eventual pleasure is never the same. 

It means Santana practically shivers when she breathlessly replies, “Yes!”

“That’s my girl,” Sam praises her, letting up the pressure on her face so he can move his hand back to wrap around her slick Cheerios pony and pull. Santana arches off the desk just enough to meet Sam half way as he leans over her, pressing his front flush against her back so he can whisper in her ear, “What are you willing to do?”

“Anything,” Santana swears, squeezing her eyes shut as Sam ruts against her ass, cock reaching deep inside her and making her squirm. Fuck, does she want to come so badly. “I’ll do anything to come.”

“Ah, the magic words,” Sam laughs, nipping at the shell of Santana’s ear before his hips finally still and he starts to come.

Santana’s eyes cross as she feels Sam’s cock expand and unload in her ass, flooding her hole with liquid warmth that makes her feel full in the way only a heavy load of cum can.

Sam comes and comes inside her, a stream of semen that seems never ending, until he’s finally emptied his balls completely and stays inside her for only a few more moments before pulling out.

She’s not surprised when he leaves her hanging, she knew that was coming, but she’s not expecting him to grab the plug he’d pulled out of her when he first bent her over and slip it back inside her already full ass.

“To keep you warm until we can continue this after school,” he tells her, giving one of her bare cheeks a swat before he flips her red skirt back over the swell of her ass and yanks her off the desk.

Santana stands on wobbly legs, bracing herself against the edge of the desk again as Sam bends down to pull her spanks back up her legs.

“You want me to keep your load inside me all day?” she clarifies, skeptical about how she’ll manage, but also excited at the prospect. Sounds hot as fuck. 

Sam grins and nods. “If you can do that, and if you’re a good girl, maybe I’ll let you come.”

With a final kiss to her pouty lips, Sam slips his backpack over his shoulders and leaves Santana standing there alone, unsatisfied and thoroughly _fucked_.

“This is gonna be a long day,” she mutters to herself, giving herself another minute to collect her bearings before she finally follows after her boyfriend so she can get to her next period class before the bell rings.

*

Santana knew she was bound to spend the rest of the school day uncomfortable, but by lunch time, she realizes that ‘uncomfortable’ is being generous. 

Not only is she horny as all fuck, but she’s got a sticky load of cum inside her, and a steel plug sitting snug in her ass. And while her ass is fat and juicy enough to prevent her from actually sitting on the diamond studded top that’s sticking out of her, it’s still not exactly what she’d call comfy. 

“Are you okay, Santana?” Tina asks her innocently from across the lunch table after she shirts around yet again, eyeing her in concern.

Santana’s been squirming in her seat for the last fifteen minutes and she’s sure her discomfort has been written all over her face.

She doesn’t know if anyone else had noticed it, but now that Girl Chang has opened her big fat mouth, everyone is looking at her, and it suddenly feels like they all know somehow, even though Sam’s the only one that could.

“Yeah, babe, are you okay?” the big lipped fucker wonders with fake concern, playing the dutiful and sweet boyfriend role oh so well. 

She forces a smile at him and tells him through gritted teeth, “Perfect.” Sam’s eyes light up at her obvious annoyance, probably getting hard under the table just looking at her. “I’m just… full.”

He bites back a laugh, but realizes he better not push it any further in front of all their friends, and just gives her thigh a teasing squeeze before turning back to finish his meal.

Fucking asshole.

*

“Sam left you hanging, huh?” Brittany questions her when they’re in class the following period and Santana has finally found a position that she can handle. 

“ _What?_ ”

“You’re like, really horny,” her best friend points out casually and a little too loudly for her likely.

“How the hell do you know that?” 

“It’s super obvious,” Brittany informs her with a slight frown. “At least to me. I always know when you’re horny.”

Santana can’t help but laugh at that simple minded and very true admission. “Fine, he did,” she admits herself, keeping her voice low so JBI, who’s sitting behind them and surely eavesdropping, can’t hear them. “Asshole came in me - in _mine_ \- but wouldn’t let me come. He’s making me wear this fucking plug and won’t let me come until the end of the day.

“That’s so hot,” Brittany whispers in awe, her blue eyes shifting from Santana’s down her body as she reaches towards her. “Do you want me to help? I totally won’t tell anyone.”

Santana smacks her hand away with a laugh, turning forward in her seat in case Britt tries anything again. 

“As much as I’d love that, I have to be a good girl,” she declines, not realizing what she’s said until after the words have left their mouth and her best friend is giggling beside her.

“Wow, Sam must be a _really_ good fuck,” she realizes after witnessing the Latina’s uncharacteristic behavior, but thankfully respects Santana’s decision without pushing it more. 

Santana’s not sure she would have had the willpower to continue to refrain if Brittany had continued to offer her relief, but as it is, she’s proud of herself. 

She just hopes Sam will be too.

“You have no idea, Britt,” she sighs. “He’s the best I’ve ever had.”

*

By the time last period rolls around at the end of the day, the novelty has completely worn off for Santana. 

She’s always had a long roaster of guys at her beck and call, so this is the longest she’s ever been this horny for, and the teasing sexts Sam has been sending all day don’t help either.

When she sees him for the first time since lunch, he’s still got that taunting smile plastered on his face and as much as Santana has been trying to be good for him, she’s only human and he’s so obviously trying to provoke her.

“What are you smirking at, Trouty Mouth?” she snaps when he slides into the choir seat beside her, books stacked neatly on his lap like he’s trying to hide a hard on. “Did they just finish using your humongous mouth to polish off some bowling balls during gym?”

Sam laughs, not phased by her bitchiness because he knows it’s a result of her frustration. That, and sometimes she likes to rile him up on purpose throughout the day, when he can’t punish her for it while in his sweet and innocent mode, because it makes the sex that much hotter when he finally gets her alone. 

“I just think you’re cute, babe,” he tells her sweetly, pressing a kiss to her cheek and turning his attention to Mr. Schue when he starts speaking. 

“Yeah, I feel real fucking cute right now,” she hisses back under her breath, counting down the minutes until she can get the fuck out of here and get railed by her boyfriend. “ _Estúpido_.”

Glee usually goes by fairly quickly at least, but when Sam raises his hand and volunteers to perform a song he’s been working on, Santana knows this isn’t going to be one of those days.

As a performer herself, there’s nothing sexier to her than watching her man do his thing, so as he opens his giant mouth and starts crooning out an old school R&B slow jam and sings it just to her, she knows this is going to be one long ass hour.

*

Santana’s never been more relieved to hear the bell ring that she is today. 

Brittany sends her an excited smile and a thumbs up before she mounts Artie and lets him wheel her out of the room with the rest of the New Directions, leaving the Latina alone with her still smirking boyfriend after Mr. Schue leaves to go moon over Miss Pillsbury.

“You survived,” the boy acknowledges, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Unless you cheated. But you’d never do that, would you, Santana?”

Cheat on him, probably, she admits to herself, but cheat at their little game? Never.

She shakes her head, suddenly becoming demure in his presence after being snarky to him earlier. “I didn’t,” she promises him, wanting to please him more than she’s ever wanted to please anymore.

And she apparently does.

“That’s a good girl,” he praises her, the smile on his face sincere instead of taunting for a change. He brushes some hair out of her face gently and touches her cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Santana’s practically purring at his touch, having craved it all day. It’s honestly embarrassing how wet the simple brush of his fingers is making her - she’s that desperate. “Does that mean I can come now?”

“You really want to come, huh?” he muses, moving his hand from her face to her neck and then down her chest. He palms one of her boobs through her uniform and Santana can’t bite back a moan. “How badly do you want to come, Santana? How badly do you want my cock?”

“So badly,” she doesn’t have a problem admitting. “I need to, Sammy. Please, I need your cock so badly, baby.”

Sam’s smile grows as his hands keep traveling downward, until they reach her skirt and slip underneath.

Santana gasps as she finally feels something close to relief, her clit practically aching for attention all day long and finally getting a little bit of it.

It’s probably not enough to get her off and it’s not what she’s craving anyways, but it’s something and she practically melts into her boyfriend’s arms as he starts rubbing her through her spanks.

“F-fuck,” she whines as she clings to Sam’s lean, muscular frame, her knees pretty much giving out on her as she gets more and more worked up.

But just as she expected, Sam stops before she can get too close to the edge and then Santana’s whining for a completely different reason. 

“I know that’s not how you wanna come after all that build up,” he reasons, toying with the hem of her spanks and slipping his hand into the back of them now, so he can tug at the plug that still sits snugly inside her ass. Santana whines again, choking down an embarrassing moan. “Tell me what you really want again.”

“Your cock,” she doesn’t hesitate to answer, arching into him. “I want your cock, I want it inside me, stretching me so fucking good; fucking me until I come all over it.”

“Oh yeah, you’d love that, wouldn’t yo-”

Santana’s kissing him before he can finish, too desperate to get all up on his monster cock to wait even a second longer. 

She knows Sam has super human control, but she’s sure not even _he_ can resist her, _Santana fucking Lopez_ , when she’s throwing herself at him.

And she’s proven right when Sam starts kissing her back instead of pushing her away; he’s had to wait all day for this just like her and she can feel how hard it’s been on him too. 

Like, literally, she can feel it against her stomach.

And then in her hand, as she skillfully unzips his jeans and fishes into his fly to grab a hold of it through his boxers. But she only gets a few squeezes in before Sam is clasping her wrist to stop her.

“You know that’s not how this works, Santana,” he murmurs, disappointment and amusement lacing his tone as he gathers his bearings enough to remove her hand completely. “You don’t get my cock until I say you can have it.”

Santana shrinks under his gaze - not in fear, but in submission - and pouts at him while batting her eyelashes. “But I need it, baby. So bad. Please, I’ve been such a good girl.”

“You were a bitch to me,” he points out.

“But you like it when I’m bitch,” she reminds him innocently, tugging her plump bottom lip between her teeth. “I only do it so you’ll _punish_ me.”

 _That_ ’s what finally gets him, and before Santana can really register it, she’s being picked up and carried out of the room.

*

The ride back to her house is spent with Santana bent over the center console and sucking Sam’s cock while he carefully drives with one hand on the wheel and the other on the back of Santana’s head.

She feels claustrophobic the whole time, and she’ll probably have a rash on her chin and cheeks from the denim of Sam’s jeans, but it’s exciting too, especially every time they stop at a red light and risk being seen. 

The noises Sam makes the whole time is well worth it, and keeping him rock hard and horny the whole way home means that when they finally get here, he’s so turned on that he can’t stand to wait a second longer than he needs to before he starts fucking Santana.

In fact, they don’t even make it up the stairs to her room before Sam is ripping her cheerleading uniform off and bending her over for the second time today, practically throwing her over the arm of the couch and lining his cock up with her desperately aching hole and filling her to the brim.

Santana will later deny the pathetic sound she let out when she finally got him inside her if he teases her later, but right now, she really has no time to feel anything close to embarrassment at just how fucking desperate she is to get fucked.

She’s been fucked by him more times than she can count in the short amount of time they’ve been dating, but Santana’s never had him inside her while having her other hole full too, and it’s a miracle she doesn’t come within seconds. 

It’s not quite the same as taking two dicks at once, but Sam is bigger than avenge and the plug doesn’t move the way a second guy fucking her in the ass would, so it’s still a fucking _lot_ , especially when Sam starts toying with the studded end and carefully twisting it as he thrusts in and out of her. 

Santana’s ready to come already, even without any pressure on her clit, but of course Sam would never let it be that easy.

“Don’t forget to ask before you can come,” he reminds her through a huff, picking up his pace to the point where the couch starts nudging forward due to the force of it.

She doesn’t reply, the affirmation catching in her throat when Sam grabs her ponytail and pulls her hard enough to arch her body backwards again - it’s really his favorite thing to do, and one of the only perks of her tired Cheerios pony.

Sam switches up his strokes from longer ones to shorter ones, so that he’s snapping his hips against her ass every time he stuffs her full and _good god_ , Santana knows this orgasm is going to be the best one of her life at this rate. 

“Ready to come yet, baby?” Sam asks, finally reaching around her with his free hand to rub at her clit.

Santana practically sobs out a, “Fuck yes!” before it turns into a long guttural moan.

She can practically hear her boyfriend’s smirk from behind her. “Then you know what to do.”

A small part of Santana - the stubborn, egotistical part of her - wants her to fight it and not give in yet. Not because of the begging or pleading - _all_ of her just gets off on that - but to prove that she can. 

Because there’s submissive and then there’s weak, and Santana is only okay with being the former.

But the coil in her belly is just getting tighter and bigger with every deep, hard thrust of Sam’s cock, and there’s no way she can last even a second more, no matter how much she wishes she could.

“Please, _please_ , can I come?” she cries breathlessly, screwing her eyes shut against the onslaught of pleasure being inflicted on her in an attempt to exhibit more self control than she’s ever had to employ. “God, please, let me come.”

When Sam doesn’t immediately reply, slow his thrusts or stop his ministrations, Santana’s momentarily terrified that he’s going to deny her, but mercifully, he only waits a few more tortuous beats before he finally puts her out of her mystery.

“Then _come_ ,” he says, ordering her more than he gives her permission, and like a good girl, she does just that.

Santana comes harder than she can ever remember coming before, just as she knew she would, her entire body turning into a quivering mess as her orgasm absolutely rocks her and has her soaking the couch underneath her.

Sam surprisingly only lasts about a minute longer than she does before he’s going stalk still behind her and holding her still shaky form firmly on his cock while he unloads into her, filling Santana’s pussy up with a nice heavy load of cum to match the one she’s had in her ass all day.

She nearly whites out as a wave of contented warmth washes over her, the kind of feeling you can only get from finally scratching an itch or satisfying a craving you’ve had for at least a week.

There are stars and sparks going off in Santana’s mind as she slowly comes out of her brief orgasm induced coma, blinking her eyes even slower as Sam starts to pull out of her.

She whines at the loss, but his cock is immediately replaced with his fingers, her boyfriend always delighted to play in his mess and make it bigger. He reaches over her still bent body to offer her his cum covered digits once he’s done, and Santana eagerly opens wide to clean them off. 

“Good girl,” he praises her once more, pressing a couple soft kisses to her sweaty neck as he just rests the entirety of his weight on her back for a little while, his cock going soft against the swell of her ass and his load slowly dripping out of her to join the puddle she’d already made on the couch.

Santana has no idea how she’s going to clean that mess up, but that’s a problem for later; she just can’t bring herself to care about anything else but Sam’s loads inside her and his body pressed against hers.

*

Sam gives Santana a break the next day, giving her two orgasm without all the waiting or torture, and as much as she appreciates the break, it honestly just isn’t as good. 

So when Sam texts her to wear the plug to school again the day after that, Santana doesn’t hesitate to end her text converation with Britt to stare at the message and the impressive dick pic that comes with it.

She asks him to make her wait even longer this time, and he’s happy to oblige. 


End file.
